The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for an APS Conference on "Physiological Genomics and Proteomics of Lung Disease," scheduled for November 2-5, 2006 in Florida. The first goal of this conference is to bring together senior and young MD and PhD researchers in different areas of lung disease, together with basic scientists in the field of genomics and proteomics from other areas of investigation, to discuss the progress that has been made in the utilization of these powerful tools of genomics and proteomics in understanding lung disease and to outline the direction that future work should take. The program is designed to allow prominent and up-and-coming researchers in the field of lung biology and disease to present their work, particularly to highlight the use of state-of-the-art tools in genomics, proteomics and metabolomics in their study of lung disease. The second goal is to stimulate, educate and encourage young investigators who are still in training to enter this field of investigation and to provide a forum for them to interact with more established investigators. To this end, many travel awards will be made available for scientists-in-training and special poster-discussion sessions will be held where they can present their work. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1) To convene an internationally recognized and interdisciplinary group of investigators to an APS Conference focusing on the study of genomics and proteomics in understanding lung disease and to outline the direction that future work should take. 2) To promote the wide-spread participation of young scientists in this Conference, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through the establishment of a travel award program. 3) To interest new investigators and students in pursuing research opportunities in the study of the genomics and proteomics of lung disease by presenting the latest state-of-the-art advances with the overall objective of relating how this new data may prove useful in our understanding [unreadable] of lung biology from genomics and physiology to disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]